


Protecting A Queen

by Jathis



Series: Senator Amidala [43]
Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Assassins & Hitmen, Friendship, Gen, Humor, Protectiveness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-02
Updated: 2016-06-02
Packaged: 2018-07-11 19:11:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 245
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7066558
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jathis/pseuds/Jathis
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ben ensures the royalty of his Homeworld is safe</p>
            </blockquote>





	Protecting A Queen

"You have not the right to be here." The hallway was filled with the purple glow of his lightsaber, illuminating the previously hidden Senator. He held himself up high, eyes slightly narrowed as he regarded the would-be assassin. "Who sent you? One of the cartels? One of the gangs that our Queen graciously allowed me to personally crush?"

He waited a moment, allowing the Human a chance to explain himself. He smiled as they instead pointed their blaster at him, shifting his feet for a better fighting position. "Very well. You chose this," he said.

***

Sharaih looked down at the mangled body, folding her arms into the sleeves of her pajamas. "Ben..."

"I apologize for the mess," he said with a bow of his head.

"Try to take the killer alive next time so we can at least know who sent them," she said.

Ben smiled, tapping his temple with one finger. "It was one of your rivals for the crown," he answered, "shall I go and visit them?"

"No," she said. She considered a moment, "send them back their toy with an apology for breaking it."

He bowed down low. "As you wish."

She allowed herself to smile at him. "Thank you, Senator."

He stood up, returning the smile. "Anytime. I must confess; my husband's Court gives me a lot of practice these days with my fighting. I fear Elweard will become jealous if he is not able to spar with me any longer."


End file.
